


John Watson and the Curse of the Were-Kitten [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, spooky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Limping away from the crime scene, John glanced up at a nearby rooftop. His mouth dropped open at what he saw: Sherlock, silhouetted against the rising full moon. Realising that he was gawping like a fool, John looked around to make sure he wasn’t being observed. When he turned back, Sherlock had vanished. All that remained on the rooftop was a small black kitten, padding between the chimney pots.





	John Watson and the Curse of the Were-Kitten [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John Watson and the Curse of the Were-Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293157) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/John%20Watson%20And%20The%20Curse%20Of%20The%20Were-Kitten.mp3) | 21MB | 00:15:07

##### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/John%20Watson%20And%20The%20Curse%20Of%20The%20Were-Kitten.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha I'm not actually dead! I just accidentally gave into the voice dysphoria and didn't post a podfic for maybe 4 months ( ´△｀)
> 
> But yeah, on that note, I might go back to posting stuff roughly monthly at some point soon, since I'm starting hrt soonish :D


End file.
